Esboço:Legends:Cidade das Nuvens
* 400 ABY |destruída = |construtor =* Ecclessis Figg * Torranix Inertial * Corporação Compensadora |prefeito = Barão Administrador Lando Calrissian |hidel = |planeta = Bespin |continente = |localização = Zona Habitável |clima = |interesse =* Câmera de congelamento a Carbonita * Pair O'Dice * Paraíso Atrium * Cassino Real * Plataforma 327 * Priemira Torre * Yarith Bespin * Museu da Arte * Torre de Segurança da Cidade das Nuvens * Torre Kerros * Porto da Cidade das Nuvens * Núcleo da Cidade das Nuvens * Grande Hotel Bespin * Torre das férias * Galeria SkyCenter * Aquário de Bespin * Sala de Vapor |hides = |população =* censo oficial: 5.427.080 * 520.000 turistas * 393.550 trabalhadores da intustria de turismo * 1.999.990 Ugnaughts * 346.450 administradores * 499.080 trabalhadores de fabrica * 370.930 trabalhadores portuários e funcionários de manutenção de naves * 1.297.080 trabalhadores no setor de serviço |eras =* Era da Velha República * Era da Ascensão do Império * Era da Rebelião * Era da Nova República * Era da Nova Ordem Jedi * Era do Legado |afiliação =* Corporação Incom * República Galáctica * Império Galáctico * Nova República * Cartel Hutt * Império Renascido * Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres~ * Confederação * Império Galático de Darth Krayt }} A Cidade das Nuvens era um posto avançado e uma colônia de mineração gasosa do planeta Bespin, foi nomeada de Cidade das Nuvens devido ao fato de estar sempre cercada por nuvens gigantes. A cidade flutuava a 60.000 quilômetros do núcleo do planeta, que era um planeta do tipo gigante gasoso. O último censo oficial realizado afirmava que a Cidade das Nuves tem 5.427.080 habitantes não droides. Características thumb|left|180px|Cidade das Nuvens sistemática Suspensa acima das nuvens de Bespin, segurada no alto por enormes repulsor-elevadores construidos no interior de sua armação, está uma flutuante metrópole de sofisticada beleza e liberdade política. "Cidade das Nuvens" existe não somente como uma colônia de mineração, extraindo gás Tibanna das profundezas do planeta, mas também como um santuário para aqueles que tentam escapar do tumulto da galáxia. Apesar de lucrativa, a Cidade das Nuvens é pequena o suficiente para não ser notada por grandes autoridades como a "Mining Guild" (Grêmio Mineiro). Ela prosperou sob a liderança do Barão Administrador Lando Calrissian. A cidade tem a forma de um disco, com a parte superior coberta em plataformas circulares e torres de pináculos. Abaixo do ventre da cidade está um imenso pináculo que termina em um unipod arredondado. Os corredores internos da cidade são imaculados em branco e cromado, providenciando uma sensação aérea mesmo quando em lugares fechados. Estes primitivos centros comerciais escondem o coração industrial da Cidade das Nuvens. As instalações de processamento de gás, salas de fundição e câmaras de carbono-congelamento são modernas e eficientes. Também é o lugar onde morreu Yaddle. História thumb|180px|Boba Fett na plataforma 327|left Pouco depois da Batalha de Hoth, a tripulação fugitiva da Millennium Falcon buscou abrigo na Cidade das Nuvens. Infelizmente, o abominável Caçador de recompensas Boba Fett reastreou a Falcon até Bespin. Fett contactou seus clientes Imperiais, e foram capazes de chegar a cidade antes de Han Solo, Leia Organa e os outros. O que deveria ser uma parada acabou se tornando uma armadilha. Os Rebeldes foram capturados, e Han Solo foi congelado em carbonite para ser entregue para o gângster Jabba the Hutt. Estes atos terríveis foram um prelúdio para o confronto entre Jedi e Sith. Darth Vader usou o sofrimento dos Rebeldes para atrair o jovem Luke Skywalker para a cidade. Dentro dela, Skywalker e Vader duelaram com seus sabres de luz. Apesar de Vader lutar melhor, ele não foi capaz de atrair Skywalker para o Lado Negro da Força. Luke teve a mão mutilada neste encontro, e teve seu espírito quebrado pela revelação de que Vader era seu pai afinal. Luke caiu em uma brecha do sistema de eliminação de lixo, sendo varrido pelos ventos em uma calha aberta. O túnel despejou Luke a céu aberto, mas ele se agarrou em um cata-vento na parte inferior da cidade. Lá, Leia e Chewbacca foram libertados por Lando, foram capazes de resgatar o jovem Jedi abordo da Millennium Falcon. Foi neste período que o Império Galáctico tomou o controle da Cidade das Nuvens. Calrissian teve apenas tempo de avisar a população sobre a ocupação Imperial. Muitos deixaram a cidade antes que fosse tarde demais. A vida voltou ao normal na Cidade das Nuvens. Depois da morte do Imperador Palpatine na Batalha de Endor, a população da Cidade das Nuvens celebrou o retorno da liberdade na galáxia. Nos bastidores thumb|200px|Cidade das Nuves visão externa e interna thumb|left|200px|Cidade das Nuvens, primeira versão planejada (cara demais) A original "cidade nas nuvens" era uma capital Imperial, no planeta Alderaan, como descrito na primeira versão do roteiro de Star Wars. Um centro metropolitano era suspenso em um talo entre as nuvens. As pinturas de produção de Ralph McQuarrie descreviam a cidade com o formato dos caças TIE. Quando esta versão da capital Imperial provou ser cara demais para ser posta no filme, o conceito foi cancelado e somente foi aceito em O Império Contra-Ataca como uma colônia mineradora. A ILM possibilitou o aparecimento da Cidade das Nuvens através de miniaturas e pinturas. Os interiores foram filmados no Elstree Studios. O chão primitivo e as paredes eram mantidas em condição imaculada por um grupo que constantemente polia o set entre as tomadas, e todos andavam com calçados almofadados. Para a Edição Especial de O Império Contra-Ataca, a ILM aprimorou digitalmente a Cidade das Nuvens. As pinturas foram substituídas por modelos digitais, permitindo que a Millennium Falcon gerada por computador e os carros nuvens trafegassem pelo céu da cidade. O interior foi enfeitado, com os corredores sendo digitalmente abertos para revelar as vistas espetaculares do céu de Bespin. Aparições *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' * * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' }} Categoria:Cidades de Bespin Categoria:Páginas sem citações